The Courage Trial
by S.I.N Fan Girl
Summary: Prussia challanges Germany and the others to a contest not really knowing how crazy it will be. A early halloween story  WARNING: FOURTH WALL AND SOME OOCness


**Authors Notes: The bold/italics part of the story takes place away from the story, if you've seen Bleach shinigami choronicals or Naruto shorts at the end, that's where I got the inspiration so I decided to give the countries personalities that I feel could be them away from camera XD This also has inspired me to start writing a series called 'Hetalia: Off the air' look out for the first one. Anyways enjoy!**

"This meeting is going novhere" Germany said bitterly as he leaned back in his seat. It was the 3rd meeting this week for the Allies and Axis countries and they couldn't decide on what issue to start on.

"I say mine is the most important! A hero should always go first!" America said pounding his fist onto the table causing it to groan and an indent to form when he removed his fist. "As if, you're problems are dumb and meaningless. If we discuss something important it should be the crazy money problem in my home!" England yelled angrily.

"You both are complete idiots" China said matter of fact like. Russia just smiled "It's nice to see everyone so happy" Italy and Japan looked at each other confused and France just sighed in annoyance.

Suddenly the double wood doors flew open to reveal Prussia standing there with a smug smile. "Hello!"

"Vhat do you vant Prussia?" Germany asked controlling his rage about the meeting being interrupted, even if they weren't discussing anything. "I come to ask you exclaim a challenge to you" America sat up "AWESOME! A CHALLENGE HUH? LET'S HERE IT!" Germany growled and America sat down

"Leave now" Germany said coldly. "Aww West, it's not just me. I along with the Nordic countries and a few others have come to challenge you and the other countries in this room to go through a Courage Test!" Germany sighed "Hell no!"

"Why would we need to do that Prussia? _We_, unlike others, do not need to go through such a silly trial since we are filled with courage" England said proudly. Prussia didn't lose his smile "it seems like you think you do. I suppose you can think that too bad it's not true" England quickly got up "I accept!"

Germany rolled his eyes "I accept too. I'm no coward" China said forcefully. Russia, France and America got up and responded the same as England. "Germany-san?" Japan asked looking at Germany. "Vell vhat do you guys vant?" Japan shrugged "Whatever you think is best"

"I think it could be fun Germany" Prussia smiled "Exactly Italy, who doesn't like a challenge huh?" Germany sighed "Fine ve're in as vell, so how's this test gonna work?"

"Okay, it takes place in my house see you in 4 hours oh and also, you're going to need to go in pairs and Austria and Hungary will be joining you guys. Idiot's wanted to show me up" he said the last part with much resentment then he left slamming the door behind him

"Vhy did you agree to a stupid contest England?" England looked away embarrassed "He got to me" Germany sighed "So since we need partners, who's with who?" Russia quickly grabbed China "We're partners" China shivered "NO WAY! I WANT SOMEONE ELSE! JAPAN!" Japan was quickly taken by England "I believe we are partners" France quickly appeared next to Germany "And I have mine" China growled "You are all asses!" China sighed

"I guess I'm stuck with this thing" he said sadly. America and Italy looked at each other "Partners?" Italy nodded "Yeah" then they left. "They didn't even ask if I wanted to go with anyone" Canada said sadly "Who are you?" his bear asked "I'm Canada…but I suppose I could just watch" he then got up quietly and left the room

4 hours later, the 8 countries arrived at Prussia's house that had Halloween decorations. Prussia came out, wearing a vampire outfit "Velcome to my Courage Test Challenge!"

"What is this Prussia?" China asked confused "The challenge is to make it from the front of my house to the back without screaming" he then handed them a small meter that went from the bottom green to the top red. "This is your scream meter, if it starts beeping you lose. Simple as that and the countries will help you out once you beep, though it won't be so friendly" he laughed.

Italy shivered "I guess that's why were in partners…Ready America?...America?" Italy saw the young country go white and start shaking horribly. "You'll be scared out of your mind! Witches, Ghosts, Demons and other stuff awaits you"

"How childish Prussia" Austria said appearing with Hungary "Glad you two could come. Prepare yourselves" he then opened the door to reveal blackness. By the way, there are 5 tunnels so each couple gets their own" he then entered it and was gone.

The group went in and stood facing the 5 hallways. "So vhat now?" Germany asked studying them all. Italy felt something grab his waist and nearly crush him in the process. He quickly looked down to see the top of America's head. "Are you scared America?" he asked calmly.

The other countries looked at the trembling America holding desperately on Italy's waist. England face palmed "I should have known this would have happened"

"_**CUT!" Sealand exclaimed entering the scene. "Idiot! I said my damn line right!" England yelled angrily. "No you didn't. You're not supposed to face palm"**_

"_**He's got a point it's not in the script" Greece said flipping through the pages. "You're an IDIOT! I DON'T MESS UP MY LINES!"**_

"_**Even when we aren't recording there's drama" France said sitting on the floor. America released Italy "Seriously England? Get your acting right dammit! I hate being all cowardly for this stupid episode thing"**_

"_**YOU'RE THE IDIOT AMERICA! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE SUCH A SCAREDY CAT?"**_

"_**THAT'S MY CHARACTER! I'M SUPPPOSED TO BE ALL WEAK AND SCARED!"**_

_**Russia frowned "I'd like to continue this episode now" Sealand nodded "you're right the audience wouldn't care since they figured he'd do that" England shot eye daggers at Sealand**_

"_**Okay let's continue!...ACTION!" he exclaimed as he left the scene**_

"I-I-I'm n-not sc-sc-sc-scared E-Engl-England" America stuttered. "What do we do with him?" China asked England. Germany looked at Italy "Vill you be okay?" Italy smiled "I might scream but I'm sure I'll be calm"

"It can't be helped" Austria said walking to Italy and America. "Italy, you go with Hungary, I'll escort America"

"WHAT!" the other countries exclaimed making their meters go to yellow. Austria removed America's hand from Italy's waist and smiled "Italy?" Italy nodded and joined Hungary "Wonderful!" she said happily. America looked at Austria in confusion. He didn't want to hold onto him but he was scared shitless. America took his arm and looked away.

Austria smiled "Let's begin. See you guys at the end" Austria then led both of them to the 3rd tunnel.

"So how long have you been afraid of ghosts America?" America blushed "S-s-since I-I wa-wa-wa-was sm-small" Austria smiled kindly "You know, that the ghosts are just other countries right? Nothing scary"

Suddenly a pale human walked in front of them and smiled evilly at them and disappeared in the opposite door. America blinked and then he fainted.

England muttered angrily. "I'm sorry England-san I didn't catch that"

"Why don't they understand my acting?"

"England-san not while we're recording!"

Germany glared at France "Vhy in the hell did you vant to be partner?" France looked up at him "I just wanted China to stay with Russia is all. Don't think I had any other reason" Germany stopped walking and France passed him.

"Another reason?...I WASN'T THINKING THAT YOU PANSY ASS!" Germany shouted causing his scream meter to beep. "Dammit" France turned around and sighed "Seriously Germany, you're so stupid sometimes" Germany quickly pounced France and raised his hand to punch France's face but then he was pulled off of him by a vampire and they disappeared.

France got up and dusted himself off "Stupid idiot" he then continued on his way

"Oh good you're awake" Austria said as he helped America stand up. America nodded "Sorry I just got freaked out is all"

"If you're going to freak out about every ghost this is going to be very hard" America laughed nervously "I suppose I should work bett-eh?" Austria's face was now inches from America. "I love you" America blinked

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!" America quickly realized his beeper hadn't gone off. "Wh-where's my beeper thing?" America exclaimed searching his pockets. Austria held it up "Can't have you leaving me can I?"

"You're a freak!" America shoved him away "I WANNA STOP THIS! THIS ISN'T IN THE SCRIPT!"

"Of course not America, I'm improvising" America blushed "STOP THAT! YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!"

"Shall we continue walking?" Austria said calmly as he walked away. America blinked just as a ghost appeared next to him "America" it said spookily. America looked at it and walked away "You're not scary anymore" he muttered angrily._ Whatever it takes to win and prove Prussia wrong_. Austria smiled at his clever idea to scare America so bad that ghosts would seem silly.

"I heard America scream… he must be disqualified" China said softly to Russia. Russia smiled "If he is it's a shame really" China glared at him "I don't want to be here with you anymore"

"We're stuck China"

"As if! Watch this" he then ran away and slammed into someone and fell on his butt. "Oww" he looked up from the floor and saw a zombie turn around and look down at him. "AAAAHHHHH" he quickly ran behind Russia as his beeper beeped. The zombie then quickly grabbed a struggling China and pulled him into the darkness.

Russia frowned "How sad, now I must go on alone" he then continued walking enjoying the scary exhibits.

Hungary laughed merrily at a flying bat passed over her and Italy's head "How cool" Italy was shivering. "I don't know Hungary…I don't like it" Italy said worriedly. Hungary held his hand "You'll be okay sweetie. I won't let those silly monsters get us" Italy just nodded

"I'm still scared though" Suddenly the lights went off. Italy quickly covered his mouth to keep from screaming and as he did he heard doors open and a scuffle of feet. Just as quick as the lights went off they came on and Italy saw America standing next to him.

"_**CUT!" Sealand exclaimed. The countries quickly ran to the beginning of the house minus Hungary. "WHAT IS THIS ABOUT!" England yelled angrily. America passed him and walked up to Sealand and put his hand on the boy's shoulder**_

"_**What the hell happened in my part of the script?" Sealand started shivering in fear. America was very terrifying when he was angry and not acting. "I-I-I didn't write…"America tightened his grip on his shoulder smiling a cruel smile "You didn't write it huh?"**_

"_**America…that-that wa-was Hung-Hungary's p-p-part" America blinked "What?"**_

"_**Hungary wrote that part" Sealand cried as tears fell down his face. America chuckled eerily "YOU THINK I BELIEIVE THAT!"**_

_**France laughed "If America was really himself during our shoots this would be a different kind of show" Russia nodded "I prefer America like this anyways"**_

"_**IDIOT! I DID WRITE THAT PART!" Hungary said finally appearing. America quickly turned to Hungary and Sealand sighed in relief. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Hungary smiled "I like a little yaoi in stories"**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS A YAOI?" America yelled. Japan cleared his throat "Yaoi, America-san, is a term used in my home town that means boy and boy love"**_

_**America's eye twitched "So like being gay?" Japan blushed "Hai" America yelled angrily "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME WOMAN!" Hungary laughed "Cause you're the perfect uke"**_

"_**It means you're the bottom or the girl in the relationship" Japan quickly put in as America opened his mouth to ask his question. "I am huh?" America said darkly. "Hey let's just relax here" Canada said appearing from a white curtain. America looked at him "You got something to say boy" he growled and Canada quickly went back behind the curtain**_

_**America inhaled a huge amount of air and exhaled it slowly "Any more of that crap and I'm done here"**_

"_**Such a drama queen, I like your acting self way better" she exclaimed angrily. America smiled "I'm glad someone does cause I hate it. I act like such an idiot and eat hamburgers all the damn time"**_

_**England nodded "I have to drink tea all the time. I feel your pain America"**_

"_**Can we set up for the next scene" Greece said patting a trembling Sealand. America huffed "Fine. Let's go Italy"**_

"_**Please don't kill me America" he said softly as he followed him. Germany sighed "Why do you listen to Hungary Sealand? It'll only cause problems" Sealand shrugged "She said it would help with the ratings"**_

_**Germany shook his head "Next time don't listen to her…especially when it comes to doing…that…thing with America okay?" Sealand nodded. The other countries then went to their spots.**_

"America what are you doing here?" Italy exclaimed shocked. America blinked "I…I don't know… I was just walking with Austria and suddenly the lights went out and I was here when they came on"

"They must have switched us in the dark" Italy figured just as footsteps approached them. They both turned to see 2 goblins running at them. Italy quickly ran with America by his side. "I hate Goblins!" America yelled as he passed Italy. Italy quickly caught up to him "I want this to end" Italy cried.

America smiled "There's a bright light!" he exclaimed pointing at a light ahead of them. "Let's do this" they exclaimed as they ran into the light. "WE'RE FREE!" they shouted as the light dimmed and they saw that they were in the dining room.

America started stuttering incoherently as Italy fell to his knees "We were so close"

"WE MADE IT!" England exclaimed entering the opposite side of the dining room.

Italy got up and the four looked at each other stunned. France and Russia appeared through the side doors and Hungary and Austria appeared from the floor.

"What is going on?" France asked them all. America shrugged "I have no idea but this sucks" Suddenly Austria was inches from America "I'm glad we're back together" America growled "STAY AWAY!" he then sent his fist into Austria's face but Italy got in the way and America punched Italy in the chest and sent him flying into the wall causing the wall to fall back to reveal some of the countries getting make-up on.

America blinked "ITALY!" he knelt by the unconscious Italian. "Are you okay? Speak to me!" he slapped him causing a huge red mark to appear on Italy's cheek. China face palmed "This courage test is becoming so dumb"

Prussia appeared anger in his face. "What the hell happened?" Japan smiled apologetically "Sorry Prussia but we were upset and well…stuff happened but none the less…why isn't there an exit?"

Prussia sighed "I figured you all get scared before you came to this place" Italy groaned and got up. "Owww" he exclaimed his hands around his chest. "I'm sorry Italy it was meant for Austria" Austria fixed his glasses. _I'm glad I avoided a punch like that. I will reward Italy soon for his bravery to stand between me and America._

"I say we pass this test" Russia said calmly. Prussia frowned "Tsk, you got lucky is all"

_**America stood up and helped Italy get up. "Hey America" America looked at Prussia "Yes?"**_

"_**Care for some food?"**_

"_**Totally, I'm starving" Prussia pulled out a hamburger from his backpack hanging over his shoulder "Care for a burger?" America's eye twitched "YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THOSE DAMN THINGS!" he roared and started chasing a terrified Prussia.**_

"_**Should we stop him?" France asked Germany. Germany shook his head just as Prussia screamed a blood curling scream. "I don't that would be wise. I get so scared when I have to insult him when we shoot. I swear he's going to kill me in my sleep" England muttered**_

"_**I wish America could act more like he does when we shoot" the other countries nodded as Prussia's scream continued.**_


End file.
